A Life without a Plan
by raemiri1308
Summary: What if the kiss in “Spring Broke” went a little farther than just a kiss? Takes place in present time and the moves to au time.
1. Chapter 1

A Life without a Plan

A Life without a Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fic. I would be sightseeing in Europe or Australia.

Summary: I know this has been done thousands of times, but I hope to put a new spin on it. What if the kiss in "Spring Broke" went a little farther than just a kiss? This story starts out in Greek time, but then moves to AU time.

Casey blew her nose for the hundredth time that day and wiped away her tears with a new clean tissue.

"This is it my life is over," she said to herself.

"Why is your life over," Ashley asked as she walked into the room.

"Wait, have you been crying?"

"Why are you crying?"

"What is wrong?" Ashley questioned so quickly that Casey could not get a word in edgewise.

"Remember that night during spring break, the night I never elaborated any details on." Casey asked in between sniffles.

"Yeah, and I also know that ever since that night you have been avoiding Cappie and Evan like the plague," smirked Ashley.

"I told you why I'm avoiding them."

"I needed to separate myself from that life, from that Casey."

"I couldn't move on with my life with both of them in it."

"I need a guy who is far from Greek life"

"I need a guy that maybe even detests Greek life"

"Do you realize that you are kind of describing Dale?" Interrupted Ashley

"Your right, I kind of am…eww"

"Well anyway it doesn't matter anymore; no guy will ever want me again," Casey self loathed.

"Casey, seriously what is wrong?" Ashley was starting to get really worried.

"I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant! And I don't know what I'm going to do. The old Casey, the Casey with a ten year plan, would have an abortion because a baby sure does not fit in a ten year plan. A baby would not fit into a ten year plan that includes law school," Casey stopped and looked at Ashley with hope.

"You aren't going to law school anymore, Casey."

"I know and that's why I couldn't do it."

"I went to the clinic today and I had an appointment, but I couldn't go through with it."

"I don't have a ten year plan anymore, and being that I don't have a plan anymore I had a thought that I could fit an unplanned pregnancy in my unplanned life."

"But since I've gotten home I've been crying because I don't know what is going to happen. I cannot not have a plan, Ashley! How can I make any decisions without having a plan," Casey began to cry again, blowing her nose for the hundredth and one time that day.

"Casey, I'm here for you, I will help you come up with a plan, but first you need to back up."

"What happened during spring break?"

"Who is the father?" Ashley asked, knowing fully well who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Life without a Plan

Life without a Plan

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fic. I would be dating Scott Michael Foster.

Spring break was a week of a lot of changes for our protagonists in the story. Ashley had met someone actually worth dating. Rusty and Calvin began a friendship for the second time around. Cappie and Rebecca's relationship had changed to a whole new level. The same could be said for Cappie and Casey except they hadn't spoken since the night on the beach; the night that would change Casey's life forever.

"That night I met up with Cappie, he and Rebecca ended up getting in this huge fight. She broke up with him," Casey paused trying to make sense of her thoughts.

"Well anyway to make a long story short, somehow Cappie and I ended up taking a walk on the beach."

"We were talking about our futures and ten year plans and my lack of one. One thing led to the other and we were kissing and well you can probably figure it out from there," Casey stopped and looked at Ashley with a smile.

"When we got back to the hotel; Cappie found out about Rebecca's dad and his scandal. I told him to go to her and have been avoiding him ever since."

"Casey, you have to tell him," Ashley demanded.

"I know, but I didn't know what I was going to do. I still don't know what I'm going to do."

"I couldn't go through with the abortion, but I also know that I would probably make a lousy mother and Cappie. Cappie would want to save the day. He would want to get married and raise the baby together, but I don't know if I can do that," Casey started to cry again.

"Besides that's just one scenario another would be that he wouldn't want anything to do with the baby. Cappie is the president of THE party fraternity at Cyprus Roads. A baby would cramp his style," Casey continued.

"And my parents are going to be so disappointed in me. And Rusty, oh, what am I going to tell Rusty."

Ashley looked at her friend and felt the pain and confusion that she was feeling. The only thing Ashley could think to say to her friend was, "you have to tell Cappie."

Casey looked at her and squeaked, "I know but, how?"

"You know Cappie a lot better than I do, and a lot better than you think you do. You will figure it out."


	3. Chapter 3

A Life without a Plan

A Life without a Plan

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I would be a lot richer.

Cappie was cleaning again, but this time it was not about a girl. Things with him and Rebecca were going fairly well. Even with everything that is going on with her personal life Rebecca has been a lot happier lately. The main reason for that happiness though, was because of the fact that Casey had been avoiding Cappie, and vise versa.

Cappie was cleaning because of nerves. He was cleaning because his future might actually be set.

"Hey Cap, someone is here to see you," called a pledge from the other room.

Casey walked in the room, with a beauty that only she could possess. Cappie watched her carefully as she walked towards him looking sad and forlorn.

"Casey Cartwright does exist. I was beginning to think that you were a figment of my imagination," Cappie smirked.

"You know my phone number too," Casey snapped back.

"Whoa, someone just got off the bitchy train," Cappie said with that same smirk.

"What brings you here, Casey?"

"I have something I need to tell you," Casey couldn't look at him, could not look into those intense eyes.

"I have some news too," Cappie told her.

"You go first," said Casey.

"Well," continued Cappie, "I think I have finally figured out what I want to do with my life. I know what you are thinking; he changed his major yet again. But this time I think this is it."

"I am going into advertising. I even got this big summer internship with a company in Pittsburg. I leave in three weeks right after the semester is over."

Casey looked at him with disbelief. He was actually serious about something. He actually had a plan for his life. She couldn't tell him about the pregnancy now. She couldn't ruin a great possibility for him. He was actually serious about something for once in his life, and she couldn't take that away from him.

"Casey," Cappie interrupted her thoughts.

"What is it that you have to tell me?" Cappie asked almost nervously.

"I'm, I'm leaving Cyprus Roads," Casey said it so fast that she almost didn't understand herself.

"What? Why?" Cappie has never been able to figure Casey Cartwright out, especially now.

"Umm, I talked with my parents, and we decided that because I am no longer on the path to law school. That I am really on the path to nothing, it would be better if I went home and went to community college for a year or two to figure it all out. It would be a lot cheaper," Casey couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. She still had not even told her parents about her little "surprise."

Cappie looked at her with an intensity Casey had never seen in his eyes before. She wanted to yell, "I'm pregnant with your baby" at the top of her lungs, but she couldn't. All she could do was walk away.

Authors note: Baw ha ha! I know that was kind of mean, but don't worry I have a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

A Life without a Plan

A Life without a Plan

Chapter 4

Authors Note: I know I'm a horrible person, this chapter has actually been written for a long time. I won't make excuses. I'll just try harder next time. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fic. I would be hanging on my yacht.

5 years later

Casey awoke to a little body jumping into bed with her and snuggling close for comfort. Casey snuggled him tighter and began to think about her life now and how she ended up there. It was an unpredictable journey, and even though it was a hard one she did not regret it all. There was one thing she would always regret though.

Beep Beep Beep, Casey's thoughts were interrupted by the alarm clock. She looked over at her sleeping little boy. He did not move as the alarm clock did not disturb his peaceful slumber.

Casey climbed out of bed carefully hoping not to stir her sleeping child.

Cappie heard her start to stir. He felt her get out of bed trying her best not to wake him. He didn't even move he liked the fact that she wanted to leave without saying goodbye. She was just another woman. No one special, just someone he spent time with to help dissipate the loneliness. It had been five years since he had last seen her, but still to this day he couldn't commit to another woman. Casey Cartwright had ruined him.

Okay so, she didn't completely ruin him. He had a great job at an up and coming advertisement agency in New York City, where he had the ability to be as creative as he could ever imagine. He lived in a great little brownstone in Manhattan, and he even had a dog, Zeppelin, that was his greatest companion. The one thing he was missing was a wife to share it all with. Unfortunately Casey had ruined him in that aspect, no one could ever compare to her. And that is why at that moment he had come to the conclusion that he couldn't let that damper his prospects anymore. He was going to get over Casey Cartwright. He was going to get closure. But he had no idea how.

Rusty, now Rus Cartwright video game creator extraordinaire, got ready for his appointment with the advertising agency. This would be the seventh one he would pitch his new video game to. The game was complete and he had people who believed in it, and now all he needed was an advertising agency to sponsor him. The last six that he had gone to basically laughed him out of the door. They thought his idea was not a good one and would not have a large enough audience who would be interested in his concept. This was Rus' last chance. Lucky number seven was all or nothing.

Casey went through her morning routine, coffee, shower, get dressed, more coffee, before she woke Aaron, a pleasant child, small for his age as most preemies are, and always excited to go to school as he was that morning.

When Casey walked into her bedroom Aaron was already awake and dressed in a mismatched outfit that he had picked out himself. He had the fashion sense of a four year old that was for sure.

"Or the fashion sense of his father," Casey thought to herself. That thought triggered sadness in Casey, and caused her to take a good look at her son's features. He had his eyes, the eyes that could get you acquitted from any crime. He had his smile, one that could make you melt. He was almost a perfect image of his father, almost completely perfect. Except..."Uh," Casey groaned, "It's not my fault," she thought to herself, "it's not my fault," she again tried to convince herself. Her thoughts were broken when she looked at the clock.

"Honey, let me help you find something that matches," Casey finished her morning routine getting Aaron dressed, in matching clothes, fed, and out the door. From there they walked, hand in hand, to Aaron's school, "The New York City School for the Deaf."


End file.
